


please don't take my sunshine away

by superchick67



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I had this floating around, I made myself sad, had to post it somehwere, i used a dictionary for a lot of words, i'm actually quite proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was right after he sliced the monster's throat that he saw her.</p><p>Normally, he was against killing, but these things were literal demons, straight from an ancient text. Nothing that the team was used to fighting, on any counts.</p><p>He'd kill them all after what they'd done to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, listen up.
> 
> I watched the first 1.5 episodes of The Librarians a while ago, and I wrote this because I ship Eve/Flynn and I was feeling sad (not a good combination).
> 
> Anyway, I actually didn't know what Eve's name was, so I had to look it up on imdb, where I saw that Flynn was only in like 3 episodes. That made me sad, and I was already going to write a fic anyway, so this is what that combo produced.
> 
> I know now that this is not how the storyline went, but I like how I wrote it (if not the subject matter).
> 
> So, enjoy! (or despair. That works too.)

It was right after he sliced the monster's throat that he saw her.

Normally, he was against killing, but these things were literal demons, straight from an ancient text. Nothing that the team was used to fighting, on any counts.

He'd kill them all after what they'd done to her.

Eve slumped to the ground as the wickedly sharp blade was cleanly extracted from her torso. Flynn saw red, metaphorically and physically, as ruddy trails of blood dripped to the earth. Crimson was a stark contrast to the forest green landscape.

Flynn sprinted over and stabbed the thing looming over her in the gut, not pausing to check if it was dead before kneeling by Eve's blood-soaked abdomen.

"Eve, Eve, c'mon. It's alright. It's not as bad as you think. You've been through worse and lived, you're amazing like that. Come on." Flynn tore off his jacket and frantically tried to staunch the bleeding.

Eve laughed weakly and tried to prop herself up on one arm, wincing when her head hit the dirt. "Mm. So you finally said it. First I'm henge, then I'm key, now I'm amazing."

"You've always been amazing."  _I'll tell you you're amazing every day if you walk out of this._  Flynn rummaged through his pockets, letting up slightly on the pressure on Eve's injury. "I could've sworn I had a vial of- something, anything… It's fine. We'll get you back to the Library and you can heal there, we can-"

He stopped short when Eve didn't reply.

"Eve?" He looked at her face. She was staring up at him with a strange look in her eyes, one he couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of pity and sorrow and resignation, but strangely, no anger.

She should be angry. He was furious, and he wasn't the one dying.

Eyes fluttered. "We both know there's no time for that," she whispered.

"There is. For you, there's all the time in the world. I'll go and gather it all myself if I have to," he replied briskly. "I need you, Eve. And not just because you're my Guardian."

Eve forced out a small grin before wincing. "I've been waiting for you to say that to me since day one."

"I'll tell you again tomorrow," Flynn bargained. "But you gotta be there to hear it, deal?"

Shaking her head visibly required much more effort than before. A bloodstained hand, Flynn wasn't sure whether it was his or Eve's, brushed back strands of hair sticking to her forehead, leaving a trail of cerise in its wake.

"No can do, Mr. Librarian. 'M goin' out of town."

Flynn barked out a short, startled laugh that was more of a sob. "Oh, really? Where're you going?"

Eve sighed. "Someplace wonderful…"

Her eyes slid shut. Flynn jostled her shoulder, twice, three times when she didn't respond.

"Hey. Hey, come on, stay with me. You don't deserve this. You don't- you can't leave me like this!" He turned his attention to her laceration, despairing when he saw the thick fabric of his coat ensanguined with scarlet.

Flynn didn't realize she was still conscious until she mumbled something inaudible.

"Hey, asshole. My eyes are up here." Eve murmured. She smiled gently with one corner of her mouth as the light faded from her eyes. "I… I love y-"

She faded away.

Flynn laughed incredulously. No, no no no no  _no_. Guardians didn't die before their charges, that just didn't happen. He was gonna wake up, having fallen asleep on some mythology book or a dramatic tragedy or-

He didn't realize his staccato bursts of morose laughter had turned into weeping or that there were tears streaming down his face until the blood on his hands started turning pink and running down his skin in rivulets.

_you are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_when skies are gray_

_you'll never know, dear_

_how much I love you_

_please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
